Written in the Stars: A historical Gardevoir love-story
by xSoulDewx
Summary: On the cusp of the invention of the pokeball, the world is embroiled in a fierce conflict. Arwen, a Gardevoir finds herself a prisoner to the Republic of Alistair and the first subject of a horrific experiment. A young prince, unable to go ahead with the experiment, saves her. As a beautiful romance blossoms, they must weave their way though lies and deception to bring about peace.
1. Prologue

_This is my first story, hope you like it. It is set around the 18th century._

* * *

Soft music filled the halls of the V'erstat, the imperial palace and headquarters of the Republic of Alistair, as the people swayed in the rhythm. It was like any other ballroom dance but the celebration was for a very special occasion. Indeed, it had just been announced that the prototype TrapBall had been made by the royal research center which they hoped would help turn the tide of the war.

"And now, Ladies and gentlemen, the main event of the night!" announced a broad and towering figure, grabbing everyone's attention. Vice Chancellor Wilhelm continued, "We shall witness the first test of the TrapBall, right here." A few soldiers dragged in a contraption which was covered with a dark cloth, on wheels. The Vice Chancellor then removed the cloth himself to reveal a Gardevoir restrained by heavy red chains and a spiky silver crown. Her head was hunched over and red eyes partially covered by green hair. Her eyes were full of agony but she refused to let herself cry.

"To prove his allegiance, we shall let Gilgamesh the crown prince of Almia do the honours!" proclaimed the Vice Chancellor. Almia was a sovereign duchy which had recently been annexed into the Republic due to a coup de'tat by the ministers during the great war. Gilgamesh had tried to remain neutral, but the ministers, fearing their safety, had practically sold off the small duchy to the Republic which they had predicted would win the war.

The crowd parted in two as the young dark haired prince walked through, with a smirk on his face. The red tattoos on his left cheek contrasted with his dark skin and navy blue royal attire. Hushed whispers were heard among the crowd, with generals and politicians questioning his loyalty and ladies enamoured with his exotic looks.

The prince walked towards the trapped Gardevoir and was presented with a mechanical ball with what looked like pressure gauges on it.

'Calm and cool with an aura of confidence...Calm and cool with an aura of confidence...' as the Gardevoir heard these thoughts echo in her head, she realised that those were the prince's thoughts as he walked towards her with the ball. She was amazed that his thoughts were permeating through her silver crown which was supposed to stop her psychic powers. Curious, she looked up and saw that he had crimson red eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

"Garde!" she gasped which startled the prince and caused him to look straight into her eyes. She felt his confidence waver and uncertainty creep into his mind but try as she might, she couldn't speak telepathically with him due to her silver crown. She heard his thoughts 'Surely it can't be her, that would be ridiculous' 'This must be done to end the war'

She could feel him trying to suppress old memories and as he raised his hand to use the TrapBall on her she could hear him think 'I hope this doesn't kill her'. The crowd of people started bellowing, "No mercy, no mercy, no mercy!". She closed her eyes as she felt tears forming and prepared for the worst.


	2. Chapter One: A Fateful First Meeting

_Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Anyway sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, I can be somewhat regular with updates in the future. Criticism is welcome, it's been way too long since I've done creative writing.  
_

* * *

 _10 years ago..._

"A-ma, who are they?" asked the young prince Gilgamesh pointing towards the caravans stationed near the outskirts of the castle as he played in the balcony. His mother Enkidu, the queen of Almia replied, "That is a caravan of Gardevoir." Picking him up so he could have a better look she continued, "They are well known as merchants all over the region."

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore! Let me down!" said Gilgamesh as he jumped away. "I'm gonna go see them." "Be careful Gil and ask dad to buy me a moonstone," was all he heard as he sprinted down the castle stairwell and out the courtyard till he reached the area where the caravans were stationed.

There he saw his father, the King of Almia, speaking to a green humanoid with crimson red eyes. "A-ba, why are they green? They look weird," blurted Gilgamesh upon which he got a stern look from his father. "What did I say about respect Gil? Apologise to him at once!" "Sorry Mr. Gardevoir," said Gilgamesh and his father sighed, "Elrond is a Gallade for Arceus' sake."

From behind the lithe frame of the Gallade peered a small figure. It was a bit shorter than Gil and had green hair in a neat bowl cut. Their eyes met and he felt a slight probing sensation in his head.

"Huh! My head feels weird!" he exclaimed. His father chuckled, "She's just saying hi, son. Go show her around the palace" and glanced towards the Gallade for agreement.

Elrond nodded, "That would be great, Arwen needs a break from traveling with the caravans all the time. You two just be careful, and don't stray too far away from the palace."

Smiling, Gilgamesh nodded towards them and shouted excitedly, "Let's go!"

Arwen followed him as he ran towards the palace. "A-ma wants a moonstone..." was the last thing the two fathers heard from him as they sped away. Soon, they were in the palace gardens and Gilgamesh stopped to catch his breath. He noticed that Arwen was not even panting.

"Oh! Do Gardevoir not get tired?" he asked. "Ralts! Ra, ra-ralts!" was all he got in reply.

He wondered why she could not speak. She sensed this and and slowly walked towards him and leaned forward. Gilgamesh was about to step back but he felt a calming sensation in his head. Finally, Arwen placed her frontal red horn on his forehead and he felt a mental bridge being formed. She then slowly leaned back, careful not to lose her focus.

'Can you understand me now?' he could hear her ask telepathically. 'This is amazing' he thought and before he could speak Arwen relayed 'I can do that because I am a Psychic type Pokemon. Also, I'm still just a Ralts, although humans refer to my kind collectively as Gardevoir.'

'I didn't realise you were a Pokemon...' he mused.

'There are many types of Pokemon, and a few of them, mostly Psychic types can speak and think like humans. Wait, didn't the royal scholars teach that to you?'

'I recall a few things, like how some scientists believe that even humans are a Pokemon species which have evolved differently' he said, 'but I am not interested in what those boring old men have to say.'

By now, they were strolling in a mango grove and Gilgamesh was getting the hang of conversing mentally with Arwen.

'So is your name Gil?' Arwen wondered. Gil replied 'Yeah that's my nickname, though my full name is Gilgamesh. And you?' Arwen said, 'I am Arwen of the Emerald clan.'

'Ok, I'll call you Ari then!' Gil said. This surprised Arwen and she said, 'Nobody had ever referred to me by a nickname before...'. Gil said, 'I won't use it if you don't want me to.'

but Arwen quickly interjected, 'Oh no, I am very happy that you thought of a nickname for me.'

Since the two could instantaneously share their feelings and thoughts through the mental link, they got lost in a long and deep conversation until late in the afternoon. It was almost as if they had known each other since their childhood rather than that morning.

They had finally stopped under a tree for some shade when Arwen questioned, 'So what do you do for fun here? Being a prince must be pretty awesome, right?' Gil said, 'Not really, most of my time is spent studying or practicing for my duties when I will be a king. However, I love battle training, especially archery.'

In reality, Gil was known to be have a bit of an ego and couldn't resist this chance to show-off. Hence, to impress his new companion, he picked up a stone from the ground and proclaimed, 'In fact, I'm probably the best marksman for my age in the entire region. Even with a stone.'

Taking aim, Gil accurately nicked a Mango from its stem from a nearby tree, picked it up and handed it over to the Ralts who had an amused expression on her face. "For you, Ari."

Blushing upon hearing his voice after their long silent conversation, Arwen accepted her gift. But, not to be outdone, she focused her psychic energy and used Magical Leaf to cut off several mangoes at once from their stems. Further as the mangoes fell, she used Confusion to make the leaves turn back like a Bonemerang and further cut the mangoes into neat slices as they fell.

The duo didn't even realise when their game turned into an unofficial competition between the two and they mercilessly shot down mangoes and other berries one by one with Gil even using his bow and arrows. Laughing and eating the fruits, they soon began to combine their attacks with Arwen using Confusion on Gil's arrows to bend them and cause them to pierce multiple berries in one shot.

All was well and merry, until Gil mistook a Weedle's head for a berry and shot straight at it. Arwen was able to divert the arrow at the last moment, but it was already too late. The local Beedrill took this as a declaration of war and a large swarm of Beedrill accumulated.

Now, since Ralts are a Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon, Arwen was frozen in fear of the Big/Poison type Beedrill. Wasting no time, Gil grabbed her arm and started running. He suddenly realised why Ralts didn't seem to get tired: They almost floated slightly above the ground and glided to wherever they needed to go!

Soon, they found themselves deep in a forest and it was almost twilight, yet, the Beedrill refused to give up their relentless pursuit. Unfortunately, they soon encountered the shores of a swift flowing river. Since the Beedrill were flying, they were not hampered by the dense undergrowth of shrubs and vines and had almost caught up to the duo.

Gilgamesh was well versed with Pokemon type advantages and knew that Poison or Bug type attacks from such a large swarm of Beedrill would be fatal to Arwen. He was on the verge of tears but shouted, "I'm sorry Ari, I'm responsible for this. But I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He then hugged her and leaned over, forming a human shield between the Beedrill and Ralts. He gritted his teeth as he felt numerous stingers plunge into his back and his sides but he could feel a sort of determination emanating from Arwen.

Arwen's horn was glowing by now and she was in almost perfect empathetic sync with her newfound friend which was extremely unusual since it usually took even Gardevoir years to form that bond. She was awash with his feelings of fear, helplessness and pain which just fed back into her own sense of fear. But she soon realised that there were feelings of grit, courage and an overwhelming desire to protect her mixed in there as well.

Soon, the entirety of Arwen's body was glowing. She could not bear seeing Gil in pain and wanted to protect him at all costs. She could feel her Psychic power surging and her body evolving. Gil was almost unconscious by now, buy gazed in amazement as he was no longer large enough to cover her entirely. The glow slowly subsided, and Arwen pushed him aside, stood up and raised a palm, exclaiming, "Kirlia!" as she used Protect. A protective barrier surrounded them, with many Beedrill's stingers getting stuck in it. She then used Magical Leaf to cut off their stingers, instantly killing them.

Taking advantage of her higher speed as a Kirlia, Arwen swiftly dodged the Beedrill's attacks and proceeded to hit them with devastatingly super effective Psychic attacks. Gil could feel rage and anger emanating from her. The Beedrill swarm began to disperse but Arwen didn't stop her attacks and proceeded to use Psychic to slam a large amount of Beedrill into the river, drowning them. Gil's body was racked with poison but he was getting worried about the blood-lust he could sense from Kirlia's ruthless attacks on the now retreating Beedrill.

Gil knew that the Beedrill attack was just a natural reaction and that Arwen would have blood on her hands if she continued the massacre. So, to distract her, he yelled, "Ari, I need you to find me a Pecha Berry or I think I'm gonna die from the poison" which was almost the truth.

This snapped Arwen out of her rampage and she immediately picked some Pecha Berries from a bush which happened to luckily be in the vicinity and fed them one by one to Gil whose head she gently placed on her lap. There were tears in her eyes as she sobbed, 'Don't you dare die on me prince. I wouldn't be able to forgive you if you died like this...' while mumbling, "Kirliaa~ Kir kir kir..."

The Pecha berries worked their charm and soon the prince opened his eyes to see the widest smile he had ever seen from Arwen who was peering down at him with relief and joy. He couldn't help but blush and grin himself. The feeling of relief and the release of stress caused both of them to start laughing and giggling.

Arwen said, 'I know my lap is comfortable but we do need to get back to the palace you know... Our parents are gonna be worried sick.' Embarrassed, Gil said, 'I don't mind staying this way a little longer. Honestly, I can't even get up right now.'

Arwen nodded and lifted him into the air with her Psychic. 'I guess I'll just have to lift you till there. You better think of what explanation your gonna give our parents.' Gil was too exhausted by this point and drifted off to sleep as he was being carried to the palace.

This first meeting between Gilgamesh - a young prince and Arwen - a daughter of the Emerald Gardevoir clan would cause their fates to be forever intertwined and change the course of history of the Pokemon World.

* * *

 _This story is T rated and I intend to keep it that way, but if enough people want a lemon, I'll include it as a stand alone one-shot later._


	3. Chapter Two: Two Separated Souls

_Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's more of an introspective/character-building chapter compared to the action in the previous ones. So I'd love to know your opinions in the reviews. Please don't hesitate to give reviews and criticism as it motivates me to write more._

* * *

Gilgamesh woke up in the royal infirmary feeling like death. Still groggy from the medication he was receiving, he instinctively called for Arwen. He looked around and realised that he was alone in a room with just a Blissey, probably to look after him. Ignoring the Blissey's protests, he dragged himself out of the bed and walked out of the infirmary. He thought that it was unusually quiet, but looking out a window he noticed that it was night-time. He slowly crept up to his favourite balcony before scanning the area where the caravans were stationed.

He sighed when he couldn't see a single caravan and he simply lay down, taking in the night sky and enjoying the cool breeze.

Thinking of the events that had transpired, the first thing that came to his mind was Arwen's evolution from Ralts to Kirlia. She was now significantly taller than him. Her face looked almost human, yet she was still distinctly alien. She almost looked cute he thought. He could feel his heart start to beat slightly faster.

'That's just weird, what am I thinking?' he thought. 'She's a Kirlia for Arceus' sake!'

Recalling the memories of the Beedrill put a damper on his mood. 'I've made a fool of myself, especially by bragging about my prowess with archery. What good is accuracy if my target itself was wrong?'

The feeling of helplessness against the Beedrill haunted him, especially the fact that he got Arwen involved in it and that if she hadn't evolved at that fortunate time, they would both probably be dead. At that moment, he felt a hand ruffle through his head and he turned his head to see his mother crouched near him with conflicting expressions on her face.

"I heard that you had quite the adventure, Gil..."

"It's a long story A-ma. There were these Beedrill and they attac-" but before he could continue his mother cut him off "Oh I know everything about it. Arwen told me everything. She kept stressing how it wasn't your fault, even."

"Well, it was kinda my fault..."

"I know" she said, giving him a knowing look. "Come to check for the caravans, have you?"

Gilgamesh denied her assertion but she saw right through him. She said, "The caravans left in the evening. Arwen was extremely exhausted but she'll be fine. Aww, you were worried about her, weren't you?" Gil just sighed and looked at the stars, ignoring his mother's teasing. However, he glanced at the constellation of Orion: The Hunter which reminded him of archery again.

His mother noticed the shift in his mood and asked, "What's the matter, kiddo? The poison should have almost cleared your system by now, but you look awful." He answered truthfully, "I just feel frustrated, about how helpless I was against those Beedrill. My bow was useless..."

His mother simply gave him a hug and comforted him. Then, she said, "You might want to go and meet with the royal scholar who is an Alakazam. Psychic powers run in my side of the family, maybe he can help you unlock them. It will take years of training, but they can be honed to be almost as good as those of a Psychic type Pokemon." Gilgamesh nodded and said, "Thanks A-ma, that's amazing."

He never wanted to feel powerless ever again and promised himself that night that he would do everything possible to get stronger. The desire to not repeat his previous mistakes filled him with determination.

* * *

After Gilgamesh drifted off into a deep slumber, his mother had an angry chat with his father, the king.

"I told him about psychic powers as you instructed but you've pushed him too far, you should have had Honchkrow intervene" she said furiously.

He retorted, "I had only ordered Honchkrow to keep a watch over the girl, not save Gil from every little danger. You know as well as I that he needs to get stronger. There's no way he could take over the throne in his current state. He dug that hole himself, I'm sure it was a learning experience for him to climb out of it."

"He could have died, you idiot!"

"Honchkrow would have intervened if his life was in serious danger, do you forget that we drink a little poison every day to have immunity in case someone tries to poison us?"

"That's besides the point!" she continued her outburst, "And how does scarring my son for life help in any manner? He had to be saved by that Kirlia for Arceus sake. He utterly loathes Beedrill now, I could see the hatred in his eyes."

He simply said, "I've had enough, that's the end of this discussion" before walking away.

* * *

Arwen wondered if Gil would be alright as she sat in the caravan, headed west from Almia towards Kalos. She had refused to leave his bed-side till the last moment and only agreed to leave with the rest of the Gardevoir when the royal physicians personally reassured her and promised to appoint a Blissey by his bed-side till he recovered completely.

She thought of how quickly time had passed in his company and how much fun they had. How his long dark hair swayed freely when he ran, perfectly complementing his carefree spontaneity. His obvious attempt to impress her by showing off his archery skills further endeared him to her. She also recalled that he had shielded her from the Beedrill until she evolved. Her cheeks turned pink and she could feel butterflies in her stomach.

Arwen, being a Kirlia, was acutely aware of her emotions. She knew that she felt something special about Gil. Moreover, during the brief time they were in complete synchronization during the Beedrill attack, she had felt his emotions as well and knew that he felt for her, too.

However, she reasoned with herself that since she was traveling with the caravans, she would only occasionally be able to see him. Also, since he was royalty, almost every young human woman would soon be vying for his attention, whom she couldn't compete with.

Arwen lamented the seemingly insurmountable distance between them and resigned herself to the fact that they would at most just be friends who occasionally saw each other. She felt for the first time that, as a Pokemon, she would always be an outsider in the vast world of humans.

The clan expected her to bond with a Kadabra or Gallade to establish trade relations with a merchant guild or another clan respectively. She laughed bitterly at her cruel fate, she was just a pawn in the vast scheme of things. She wanted to chose her own path and try to be with a certain young prince she fancied, but upon speaking to her mother she was threatened to be sent to a male Gardevoir clan.

It was twilight and Arwen was looking at the night sky to clear her mind. The moon in particular captured her attention. The moonlight stirred her latent Fairy type powers and filled her with hope.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the imperial Republic of Alistair, soldiers were secretly rounding up and capturing all kinds of Pokemon in the Black Forest. Those Pokemon who resisted, were shot in the limbs and taken by force. The Vice Chancellor had given orders to capture as many Pokemon as possible to facilitate a top-secret military experiment. Even mighty Tyranitar were humbled and captured using a combination of chains, traps and cannons.

The Republic of Alistair commonly used non-sentient Pokemon as slaves and treated even sentient Pokemon like second-class citizens unlike Kalos and Almia where Pokemon and humans co-existed as equals, though of course, some were more equal than others. In reality even in these empires humans had control over much of the wealth and power. This was the reason that a majority of the sentient Pokemon like Alakazam, Gardevoir and Lucario lived in the Kingdom of Midgaard located to the east of the Republic of Alistair. This was a Kingdom where Pokemon ruled and had their own democratic government. Even then, humans were still welcome there and often visited Midgaard as tourists or traders. However, tensions were rising between Alistair and Midgaard, due to differences between their philosophies not in the least of which was the the treatment of Pokemon subjects.

* * *

Gilgamesh started training under Alakazam and would train every day for hours, under a grueling regime. He would do exercises ranging from bending spoons to withstanding Alakazam's Confusion and Dream Eater. Alakazam would then probe his mind to awaken his Psychic powers. Under Alakazam's guidance he learned to channel his emotions into Psychic energy which would further strengthen his powers. On days when he missed Arwen, using emotion channeling, he would surprise even Alakazam with the strength of his psychic energy.

He would then do physical training in the Dojo with the Hitmons and finish by meditating with Medichams. He still found some time to keep up with his archery and royal duties. This changed attitude from the prince thoroughly pleased his father, who rewarded him with even more responsibilities and political power. His mother though, silently watched with disappointment as her only child's childhood slipped away under duties and responsibilities.

At the same time, in a different corner of the world, Arwen started learning how to speak in human tongue from the elder Gardevoirs. She told him it was because she would need to be able to speak for carrying out trade deals with humans. This was, of course, a lie. She wanted to surprise Gil the next time the met by speaking with him.

She also kept the feeling of strength she would feel under the moonlight a secret. As very little was known about this energy, she started experimenting and trying to create attacks with the new type of energy she felt under moonlight which would later be known as Fairy type.


End file.
